


Day In The Life Of The Parent Friends

by Neutral03



Series: In Another World Drabbles [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, AU:Modren Setting, Alpha Bang Chan, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Beta Lee Felix, Boys In Love, Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hurt/fluff, Injured Character, M/M, Other dynamics mentioned., They all deserve the world and more, True Love, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: 'I Love You But I'm Terrified' but from Chan and Felix's points of view and then some.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: In Another World Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633816
Kudos: 20





	Day In The Life Of The Parent Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next work in the series. Only two more to go after this. And then it's back to SEVENTEEN and When Worlds Collide. Hope everyone is having a nice New Year so far and Stay safe out there people! Have a nice day!   
> -N.

Today had really been a day. First he wakes up on the wrong side of the bed. Then he gets a text from Felix telling him that Jisung was sick and refused to take a minute and breathe. Then the kid passed out on him and Changbin. After they were finally able to drag the young omega to the hospital, it turns out that he's not sick, he's pregnant. Almost immediately after Chan has calmed him down somewhat, disaster strikes again. Felix calls him this time, and tells him that Minho(the baby's father) had fallen during practice and had screwed up his ankle and that they were on their way to the exact hospital they were at now. And Chan couldn't not tell Jisung and Changbin, Minho was their boyfriend, father of their child, and best friend respectively. Needless to say that he didn't expect this to happen when he got out of bed this morning. And checking the time on his phone, it was only a little after 1pm. It was going to be a very long day. 

Sighing to himself and pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to stop an oncoming migraine. This really wasn't how he hoped that today was going to go. His plan was to get up and go work on the project that he had with Changbin and Jisung, that was the only thing that he had to do today. It was a rare Friday off for him. And he was fully ready to take advantage of it. But then when he woke up, he had a message from Felix saying that Jisung was sick and that he was refusing to take it easy today and stay home, and that he better watch out for him. Which wasn't that big of a deal. This wasn't the first time that Jisung has done something like this, and more precisely he hasn't been the first person to do this in their friend group. Even though he thought that it wouldn't be that big of a deal since he's dealt with this before. Though he couldn't help that nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him to be careful. He wishes now that he had taken the time to listen to it. 

And now he's found himself to be the bearer of bad news here. He has to tell one of his best friends, who's pregnant, that the love of his life and one of his other good friends is injured and on the way to the hospital as we speak now. Under normal circumstances Jisung would have flipped out and lost his shit on them. Even though Jisung can come off as cocky and egotistical at times, he's actually one of the sweetest and kindest human beings that Chan has ever met in his life. Though he's been known to put up a front because of his anxiety and self-esteem issues to try and distance himself from the problem. In reality he's just a very shy introvert who has no idea how to interact with people on the first try. Though once Jisung gets pushed over the edge he goes flying over it. Chan can remember the first time that the younger had been triggered enough to go into an anxiety attack on him. It was scary for him because he had never seen the young omega like that before. It had taken Chan almost a good half hour to calm him down. He knew how hard Jisung took things like this. And it didn't help that now he had all of these pregnancy hormones rushing through him. He really hoped that this wasn't going to be a complete trainwreck. Though with their luck he really shouldn't be that surprised by it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Deciding that it was now or never, Chan turned his attention back to the matter at hand. He had to tell Jisung what was going on. He owed him that, and Jisung deserved to hear from someone that he knew and trusted, not a stranger. Sucking in a deep breath the alpha headed over to the area where Jisung and Changbin were. The two of them were cuddled up together when Chan came back over to him. He had a small smile on his face, but Chan knew by the look on their face that they could tell that it was forced by the way that it didn't quite reach his eyes. Chan didn't ignore the fact that Jisung was looking at him worried. Even though he was the youngest one here out of the three of them the omega had always been very good at reading them and figuring out what was going on with them. "Hyung? What's wrong?" Jisung asked as he sat up and pulled away from Changbin. Chan ran a hair through his hair and sighed softly as he sat down next to Jisung in a chair. As much as he hated to do this to his friend, he had no choice at the moment. "Okay, Ji before I tell you this, you have to promise me not to get overworked over it okay?" Chan told him. "Because this might not seem as bad as it does at the moment." Jisung nodded his head, whatever it was, he had to know what happened. Not knowing was making his stress levels rise. "Ok, well that was Felix who just called, something happened during practice." Chan told him. Jisung eyes grew to twice their regular size and his heart started to beat even faster. "What happened?" Changbin asked. "Minho-ah fell during his duet with another student and got hurt." Chan told them. And Chan could see the immediate reaction of panic that crossed the younger's face. It broke the alpha's heart to see the omega that he thought of as a little brother so distraught. 

Chan explained to Jisung what had happened, and Changbin had to take him to the bathroom to get sick in. Chan just sighed and slumped down in his chair. God, he really hated this, Minho and Jisung didn't deserve this. But he had to be realistic about this stuff, sometimes bad things do in fact happen to good people, his mother always used to tell him that it was God's way of proving that you had faith in him, and giving you strength to get through everything that you needed in life. Even though to this day, he still believes his mother's words, it still doesn't help him feel any better about this situation though. 

Figuring that he should probably check on their progress to the hospital, Chan whipped out his phone and opened up his messages with Felix. The young beta and he had been texting each other on and off for the past couple of weeks. Both of them have been feeling stressed and homesick these past couple of weeks. And in times of stress like this, the two of them always leaned on each other. It helped them both that they grew up in Australia and they could really relate with one another on the fact that they got each other in a certain way that no one else in the group did. Don't get him wrong though, he loved all of his friends and was close with all of them- Felix was too, but they just 'clicked' better in a way that they didn't with anyone else. Chan loved Felix, he really, really loved Felix, and it took him awhile to realize what all of this meant. And once he did, he had a minor meltdown. 

Shaking his head to bring himself out of his musings, Chan turned his attention back to his phone to text Felix about there they were. 

**To: Chan**

**From: Lix**

**_Lix: Hey Chris, are you awake yet?_ **

******Chan: Yeah, what's wrong you never call me by my real name?**

**_Lix: Are you at the studio yet?_ **

******Chan: Yeah, I've been here for at least an hour, I'm working on the project that we have to do. Why? What's wrong?**

**_Lix: It's Ji, he spent all last night hurling his guts up. I think he got like two hours of sleep if that. And when we got up this morning he looked worse than he did last night. He felt warm, but we couldn't get him to stay still long enough to take a temp. Anyway when Jinnie tried to keep him home he got mad and stormed off. I'd figure that I'd warn you know so you know what you want to do about it._ **

******Chan: Thanks for telling me mate. I'll keep an eye on him and drag him either home or to the doctor if something happens. Did you guys tell Changbin yet?**

**_Lix: Yeah, Jinnie's doing that._ **

******Chan: Why does that not surprise me. What about Minho.?**

**_Lix: Flipping a coin when we get to practice and hope that he doesn't kill us?_ **

******Chan: Remind me again why I'm friends with you all?**

**_Lix: Cause you looove us!_ **

******Chan: Hey Lix, what's your ETA? I just told Hannie and Binnie.**

******Lix: About 5 minutes out or so Hyung. How did they take it, is Sung okay?**

**Chan: He's taking it about as well as I thought that he would which isn't good. Changbin-ah had to take him to the bathroom because he got sick. I'm outside in the waiting room whenever you guys get here. How's Minho doing?**

**Lix: He's pretty out of it at the minute I think. I'm not sure I'm riding up front with the driver, and Jinnie's in the back with him. From what I can hear I think they gave him something for the pain. But don't worry Jinnie's not going to leave him alone though.**

**Chan: That's good, I'm glad that he's not alone. I'm here when you're ready. Have you told Seungmin and Innie yet?**

**Lix: Yeah, I called them not that long after I hung up with you. They were leaving to meet us at the hospital like 15 minutes ago.**

**Chan: Good job, thanks Lix. I'm going to go check on Hannie now, I'll see you when you get here.**

**Lix: Okay Hyung! See you soon.**

And Chan had to get his heart beat under control as he got up to go and make sure that his two friends hadn't died in the bathroom. Now was not the time to worry about the huge crush that he has on one of his dongsaengs. Now was the time to worry about his dongsaeng that broke his foot, and the one that was pregnant, and everyone else. His love life can wait for a while until all of this is over with. God, he really didn't need anything else to go wrong today. He didn't know how much more of this that him or his friends could take.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Felix was anxious, in fact he was more than just anxious, he was very anxious. He's pretty sure that he's never been this anxious in his whole entire life. Coming to a foregin country to go to school when he pretty much had no clue how to speak the language was less daunting than this. He was really worried about Minho and he didn't know what was going to happen to him. He knew that even though the elder was going to school to become a veterinarian, he still loved and thrived off of dance. That is just who Minho is, and Felix knew that he was going to be crushed beyond belief if he could never dance again. It just felt like everything was falling apart around them today. First with Jisung getting sick, and the possibility that he could be pregnant, and then Minho getting hurt. This just really wasn't anyone's day today. The only comfort that Felix had was that it was the weekend and they didn't have to worry about getting even more work on top of everything else from their college classes. It wasn't a big comfort though, only a small one, but still a comfort nonetheless. 

But regardless of how he felt at the moment he knew that he had to keep a strong front going in there. He knew that especially Hyunjin, because he witnessed everything first hand in the back of the ambulance and Felix knew that it was hard on him. At the moment though he didn't have to worry about how Jisung was handling this as much as he should since he knew that Chan had and Changbin had him. The beta knew that he could trust the two alphas to take care of his twin until he could get everyone there at the hospital. Then they could all band together and fall apart and rip their hair out. (Or Felix could rip his hair out while the others cried.(He was that stressed.)) 

Felix knew that he could get through this though, he just had to make it to the hospital then he'd be fine. At the hospital he wouldn't be the voice of reason. At the hospital he wouldn't be alone. He'd have Chan there, and Changbin, and Seungmin, and Jeongin too. Even though Minho was drugged out of his mind, and Jisung and Hyunjin were freaking out with worry, he would still have them too. He knew that he could, that they could all get through this as soon as they all were able to get together. They just had to get there first. 

Felix was pulled out of his head when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Chan he was asking where they were. Felix couldn't help but give a small smile on his face. He could always count on the elder alpha to be his rock in any given situation. Chan was very good at making Felix feel calm, and sane, like he was in his right mind more likely than not when he didn't feel like it. Chan made him feel like he was always home as long as they were together. He knew that both of them got homesick often about Australia and having each other made the ache hurt less. Chan was to him, like how Minho was to Jisung. Even before the two of them got together Minho was Jisung's a lot of things. He was his impulse control, his rock, his source or warmth, comfort, home, security. Minho was fastest at getting Jisung to calm down from an oncoming anxiety attack. They had known each other for pretty much all of their lives and it was only inevitable that they ended up together. That last part made something in Felix twitch a little bit. But he couldn't dwell on it any since he had bigger things to worry about than his little puppy crush on one of his best friends. 

Turning his attention back to his phone, Felix got to answering Chan. He didn't need the elder to have some sort of fit about their safety as well. He already knew that Jisung was losing his shit on him and Changbin, he didn't need to add more to Changbin's workload. 

**To: Chan**

**From: Lix**

**_Lix: Hey Chris, are you awake yet?_ **

**Chan: Yeah, what's wrong you never call me by my real name?**

**_Lix: Are you at the studio yet?_ **

**Chan: Yeah, I've been here for at least an hour, I'm working on the project that we have to do. Why? What's wrong?**

**_Lix: It's Ji, he spent all last night hurling his guts up. I think he got like two hours of sleep if that. And when we got up this morning he looked worse than he did last night. He felt warm, but we couldn't get him to stay still long enough to take a temp. Anyway when Jinnie tried to keep him home he got mad and stormed off. I'd figure that I'd warn you know so you know what you want to do about it._ **

**Chan: Thanks for telling me mate. I'll keep an eye on him and drag him either home or to the doctor if something happens. Did you guys tell Changbin yet?**

**_Lix: Yeah, Jinnie's doing that._ **

**Chan: Why does that not surprise me. What about Minho.?**

**_Lix: Flipping a coin when we get to practice and hope that he doesn't kill us?_ **

**Chan: Remind me again why I'm friends with you all?**

**_Lix: Cause you looove us!_ **

**Chan: Hey Lix, what's your ETA? I just told Hannie and Binnie.**

**Lix: About 5 minutes out or so Hyung. How did they take it, is Sung okay?**

**Chan: He's taking it about as well as I thought that he would which isn't good. Changbin-ah had to take him to the bathroom because he got sick. I'm outside in the waiting room whenever you guys get here. How's Minho doing?**

**Lix: He's pretty out of it at the minute I think. I'm not sure I'm riding up front with the driver, and Jinnie's in the back with him. From what I can hear I think they gave him something for the pain. But don't worry Jinnie's not going to leave him alone though.**

**Chan: That's good, I'm glad that he's not alone. I'm here when you're ready. Have you told Seungmin and Innie yet?**

**Lix: Yeah, I called them not that long after I hung up with you. They were leaving to meet us at the hospital like 15 minutes ago.**

**Chan: Good job, thanks Lix. I'm going to go check on Hannie now, I'll see you when you get here.**

**Lix: Okay Hyung! See you soon.**

Felix sighed to himself as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. He was really glad that the ambulance driver that they had wasn't a talker. He really doesn't think that he could handle having a halfway coherent conversation that was with someone other than one of his friends. Felix ended up looking out the window the rest of the way to the hospital. He really hoped that Minho would be okay. He had to be, he just had to be.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

If Jisung wasn't pregnant, Chan would consider smacking him upside the head, or choking him one. Now, don't get him wrong, he loves the omega with all of his heart and soul, he's like a slightly older version of Lucas, as are the rest of his friends. But the younger was losing his absolute shit on him at the moment and he hated it. He didn't hate Jisung, no that's not it, he hated that they all have been put into this situation. The younger had finally stopped dry-heaving, and Changbin had guided them out back to where they were sitting in the waiting area. The younger alpha has dropped the still crying omega into his lap and went to go get some water to shove down the youngest throat. Which left Chan where he is now. A crying, pregnant omega in the middle of one of the worst anxiety attacks that Chan has ever seen the younger have, and no matter what he does, he can't get him to calm down. Felix and them need to get here now. 

Chan was in the middle of shushing Jisung and trying to get him settled down enough to breathe, when Changbin came back. He was so relieved that the younger alpha had come back with more than just water from the vending machine. He had a couple of bottles of water, and a stray Seungmin and Jeongin with him too. "Jisung-Hyung!" Their maknae shouted as he rushed over to where the eldest alpha and omega in the group were. Now Chan has to give Jisung credit where credit was due. Even though he was very emotionally distraught, the younger's head still whipped up when he heard Jeongin yell for him. Even though Jeongin hates it when Jisung babies him, Jisung would drop everything if he had to, to take care of the maknae. "..I-Innnie-ah.." Jisung gasped out. Chan had to step back in again and try to calm him down since the younger couldn't really breathe to begin with and talking won't help. "Hey, Hannie, don't talk bud, it's only going to make this worse." He told him. Jeongin walked closer to them and sat down next to the two of them. Chan turned his head and saw Changbin talking to Seungmin in the corner. He must be giving the younger a run down of what has been going on today. 

Turning his attention back to the two omegas, Chan just had enough time to move his arm, so that it doesn't get squished when Jisung practically leaps from his lap and tackles the maknae almost. It's a good thing that Jeongin grew a little more and bulked up a little bit or Jisung would have taken the both of them out. But, Chan was kind of relieved at this as well. Their back up plan to calm Jisung down after or during an anxiety attack when they've tried everything else and can't get to Minho in time, they bring in the big guns-the baby. It never fails, there was just something about being around Jeongin that eased Jisung's nerves a bit. It was like putting Jeongin in front of him was like switching on his nesting instincts in his head and everything did a reboot so that he could take care of the younger. Most of the time this embarrasses the youngest a lot, and they try not to use it too frequently. They've been able to get Felix and Chan to calm him down sometimes, but Minho and Jeongin were his comfort people when it comes to stuff like this. 

"Hyung?" Jeongin asked softly, as Jisung was clinging onto him. The elder omega just sniffed and hugged onto him tighter. The youngest didn't know what to do and just wrapped his arms around him. The youngest hated hugs and physical affection but he hated seeing his Hyungs upset more than that. Jeongin moved his head to rest on the elder's shoulder and made eye contact with the eldest. He gave him a look that screamed 'Help me!' But Chan really had no idea what to do at this point. He knew that this wasn't Jeongin's favorite thing in the world, but it was the only thing that was keeping Jisung calm, and Felix and the rest of them were still 10 minutes out or so. Lucky for them, Seungmin came to their rescue.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Armed with a granola bar and a water bottle that he took from Changbin Seungmin walked over to where the two omegas were seated and crouched down in front of them. "Hey Ji-ah, can you release your death grip on Innie for a second please and look at me?" Seungmin asked him softly. He gave the slightly elder a small smile as he reluctantly let go of the maknae and turned around in the seat to face him. And Seungmin felt bad just looking at his friend's face. To put it bluntly, Jisung looked awful. His face was bloodshot, eyes red and puffy, and he looked like he'd just come out of World War III or something. "Hey, Sungie, I know that you probably don't want to, but Binnie-Hyung got you some water and a granola bar to eat." Seungmin said as he showed him the items mentioned. Jisung just looked at him like he was nuts, but Seungmin wasn't going to back down. "Don't give me that look Jisung-ah, I know you probably don't feel like eating but you have to." Seungmin told him gently, but firmly. "You just spent the past 24 hours or so with your head in a toilet pretty much you need fluids and nutrients, or else Minho-Hyung isn't going to be the only one in the hospital tonight." Seungmin told him. Jisung looked at the food and drink that was being held out to him, but he still looked a little hesitant on taking it. Lucky for him that Chan leaned in and whispered something in his ear that made the omega take them. "Thank you Minnie." Jisung said softly. Seungmin just smiled and got up and hugged him. 

Jisung just melted into the embrace, and Seungmin could tell that by the wetness of his shirt that he had started crying again. It made his heart break a little bit. Even though Seungmin shows that he cares more through actions and sarcasm, he does love his friends. And he may be one of the ones who teases Minho and Jisung the most, he still loved them, and he was happy for them getting together. He knows that they don't deserve this but, he keeps his mouth shut and does what he can to try and make his friend feel better. After about 5 minutes Jisung was able to pull back from Seungmin. He was still sitting in Jeongin's lap, but he was able to open the water bottle and take a sip from it. Seungmin was really hoping that he was going to eat the granola bar, but he'll take what he can get at the moment. He just really hopes that Felix and Hyunjin get here with Minho soon. He doesn't know how much longer they can keep him calm like this. The beta had a feeling that something wasn't right here, but he knew that his friend was too distraught for him to push. And when he asked Changbin what was going on, he wouldn't say and told him that it was Jisung's story to tell, not his. So that basically leaves him at square one. Seungmin did not like being put back at square one.  


It was then that Seungmin heard shouting down the hall from where they were sitting. Everyone turned their heads to see what the hell was going on. Seungmin couldn't tell you how relieved he was that it was Hyunjin and Felix. They were trailing the two paramedics that were bringing in Minho to the ER. Hyunjin with his long legs was running after them trying to go back with Minho so he wouldn't be alone. And poor Felix was trying his best to keep up and to stop their friend from getting in a fist fight with the doctors and nurses trying to keep them out. They didn't need another one in the hospital, let alone in jail. Then all of a sudden Changbin appeared at Hyunjin's side and grabbed the beta and escorted the two other 00s liners to where they were sitting. With that taken care of, Seungmin turned his attention back to Jisung. The omega who had calmed down a little bit, but after seeing his boyfriend being wheeled set off the waterworks again. This time Jeongin was able to step in and try to nip this meltdown in the butt, so they were grateful for that. 

As soon as the two other 00s liners were close enough they all but launched themselves at Jisung. The still crying omega just opened his arms and let the two betas squish him a little bit. And the three of them sat there in Jeongin's lap and cried with each other for about 15 minutes. While Seungmin, Changbin and Chan were standing on the sidelines. They probably looked like a sight to anyone passing by them, but at this point none of them cared. They just wanted to get this day over with already. After a while though, the three of them gave up and went and joined the group hug. All of them knew that Jisung needed all of the support that they could give him at the moment since he was so distraught, but they also needed some comfort themselves. Man, they really wish that this day was going to be over with already. 

Turning their attention back to Jisung though, they all couldn't help but to try and check him over to make sure that he was okay. Seungmin knew that the omega had been sick this morning and that he had gotten in a fight with Hyunjin when the elder tried to make him stay home. But other than that he hasn't seen his roommate all day. He's been with Jeongin most of the day studying and helping the younger with a term paper. All of them were dying to know what was going on with him as well as Minho. And Seungmin had a feeling that Changbin and Chan knew more about what was going on than they let on, but he knew that now wasn't the time to budge. They had to do everything one step at a time. 

As it turns out Seungmin didn't have to wait that long to figure out what was going on than he thought. Jisung had stopped crying again for now, and was just sitting on Jeongin's lap with Felix cuddled up on one side and Hyunjin on the other. (Seungmin felt bad for Jeongin, the poor boy probably couldn't feel his legs at the moment.) Seungmin noticed how pale and faint his friend was looking and he was half tempted to go get a doctor to check him out again. Then Jisung started talking. "I don't know what to do.." he gasped out and clutched at his chest. Felix immediately pulled his twin up against him trying to calm him down again. "Don't worry Ji, Hyung's going to be okay, you know he is." Felix told him. Jisung just shook his head at him. "But what if he isn't, what if this is more serious than they think and he has to have major surgery?" Jisung said as he started to ramble. "What if he has to have surgery and something goes wrong and he can never walk again, or it kills him?!" He ranted a little bit louder. "I can't do this without Minho, I love him so much it hurts." Jisung sobbed. Hyunjin started petting his head, trying to calm Jisung down from his hysterics but it wasn't really working. "I can't raise his baby without him.." Jisung sobbed out. And that made everyone else in the room pause. "Wait, what,... You're pregnant?!" Hyunjin shouted. Now that's an interesting turn of events in Seungmin's opinion. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After what felt like an eternity someone finally came out into the waiting room to get them. "The family of a Lee Minho-ssi?" A nurse called out. All 7 of them jumped up from their seats and rushed over to the poor nurse and almost bulldozed her over. "Uh,.. that would be us Ma'am." Chan said as he came to the front of the group, ever the one to take on the leadership role. "Is he okay?" He asked her. "I am sorry sir, but I can't tell you that at the moment since we don't know." The nurse told them. "We sent your friend in for X-rays to make sure if anything was broken or not, and we don't have the results back yet." She told him. "But the doctor is optimistic that nothing is broken but we don't know for sure yet?" She informed the group. "Anyway, Minho-ssi is in his room now, and Dr. Kim has permitted him visitors so if you all wish to go see him then you can." She informed them. Chan just turned around and looked at all of the group. He didn't need that much time to know what all of their answers would be. Especially after looking at Jisung's red eyes, with tears still leaking out of them. "What room number is he in?" Chan asked. 

Lucky for them the nurse only smiled at them, and then proceeded to escort the group to the room that Minho was being held in. At the moment he was the only patient in the room, so there was enough space to fit all 7 of them in that room. All of them are relieved to see Minho laying the hospital bed seemingly asleep. Jisung was the first one to bolt through the doorway to the room and went immediately to his boyfriend's side. He grabbed Minho's hand and held it in his own and started to bawl his eyes out again. Everyone else in the room filled in after him. Felix and Chan came over to his side to make sure that he was alright, and to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Hyunjin escorted Jeongin over to the chairs in the corner to sit. And Seungmin and Changbin made sure that the door was closed and the curtain to Minho's side of the room closed for some resemblance of privacy. All of them just found various places to sit or stand and waited. They just had to wait for Minho to wake up now, or for the doctor to come back with the results, whichever happened first. 

Chan and Felix were with Jisung and both held him as he cried. They both hated to see their friend like this, but knew that there wasn't much more they could do for him until Minho woke up. "What if he never wakes up?" Jisung questioned softly. It was so quiet that Chan and Felix were the only ones who heard it since they were the closest to him. "Don't think like that Hannie." Chan told him as he brushed back some of his hair from the younger's head. "It's nothing like that, we don't need you working yourself up again, the stress is bad for both you and the baby." He told him. Jisung just nodded his head quietly. "Yeah, don't worry about it Ji." Felix told him. "Jinnie said they gave Minho-Hyung the good stuff when they were in the ambulance so he should be out for awhile." He said. "You have nothing to worry about now."Felix told him. Jisung just leaned his head on his best friend's shoulder and all that Felix could do was hug him back.  


All that Chan could do was sit on the sideline and watch the two of them hug. It killed him inside that he couldn't do anymore for his friend. He loved Jisung like a little brother, and all that he wanted to do was to make all the hurt and the pain just go away. But he couldn't do that here. He just had to wait it out and hope that everything would turn out well in the end. It was driving him nuts though, that he couldn't do anything to fix it. Lucky for him that he had Felix here. The younger male has always had a calming effect on him. So it was very soothing that Felix knew when to take over from him to try and calm Jisung down. He knew that it was sort of easy for Chan to overwhelm himself whenever something wrong happens to one of their friends. It was sort of like they were the parents of their friends. They always ended up being the ones that their friends come to when they need help or advice, and they love taking care of their friends like they were their own children sometimes. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It took Chan and Felix 30 minutes to convince Jisung to leave the hospital. The doctor had come into the room earlier with Minho’s x-rays. Luckily nothing was broken, he just sprained his ankle really bad, and it was very swollen, hence why it felt like his foot was going to come off. She said that he should just take it easy and put his foot up and it should be fine in about a month or so as long as he followed her orders.She was going to supply him with a prescription for a load grade painkiller and antibiotic to be able to combat the swelling and pain. But she wanted to keep him overnight for observation. Minho was allowed to have someone stay the night with him, and immediately they all turned to tell Jisung ‘No!’They all knew that the pregnant omega would want to stay with his boyfriend, but with the day that he had, no one wanted to put the omega under more stress for today. Jisung wasn’t too happy about it, but they were finally able to convince him to leave. 

They had worked it out to where Hyunjin and Changbin would stay behind with Minho while he was in the hospital for the night. While Chan, Fellix, Seungmin, Jeongin, and Jisung would all go back to the quintet’s shared apartment. It was a safe place that was warm and familiar to Jisung and it would be a great place for him to calm down and for them to keep him calm in. Even though it was a tight fit, Chan was able to fit everyone in his car and drove them back to the apartment. Seungmin sat up front in shotgun with him, and Felix and the two omegas were cuddled up with one another in the backseat. It took no time at all it seemed like before they all were in the elevator heading for their floor. Stepping out of the elevator Seungmin got out first and walked to unlock and open the front door for them. Felix and Jeongin had Jisung wrapped up in their arms as they led him into the apartment. The omega had finally stopped crying at leaving Minho in the hospital and was just so despondent now it wasn’t funny. Chan brought up the rear to make sure that they had everything, no one got left behind, or someone tried anything with them. He was the last one in the apartment and closed the door, locked it and armed the security system that he sweet-talked the land-lord into installing in their apartment. (Call him crazy or paranoid, but he liked the idea of his friends/packmates being safe when he can’t be there to do it himself.) 

With a sigh, the alpha turned around to check on the rest of the people in the apartment. There was no one in the small living room, so Chan decided to turn his attention to the kitchen to see if they all went in there. Plus, he had just realized that he hadn’t eaten all day and was pretty hungry. Walking into the kitchen the only person that he was able to find was Seungmin. “Where did everyone else go?” He asked the beta, as he walked over to the little fruit bowl and picked up an apple. Seungmin turned to face him while he seemed to be trying to cook something. That was never a good idea. “They took Ji back to his and Innie’s room, he’s still kind of upset and they’re hoping that they can calm him down some more.” Seungmin said. “And I figured that I would try to see if I could make us dinner or something.” He told him. Chan just gave the younger one a look and Seungmin quickly back pedaled. “Okay, alright I’ll just order pizza or something since one of the only people who can actually cook here is tied up at the moment.” He relented. Chan just smiled and patted him on the back and headed out of the room to go and check on the rest of them.  


Walking down the short hallway since their apartment wasn’t that big. ( A lot of the time Chan wondered how they all managed to cram themselves in here and not kill each other. (Felix told them on more than one occasion it has almost happened.)) All of a sudden he ran into something and it about knocked him over. Luckily he was able to catch himself and the person who ran into him and steady them against the wall. (If it was Jisung he couldn’t have the omega falling and landing on his stomach.) Once he was able to steady them he looked up to find that it was Jeongin who had ran into to him.(One, he didn’t realize that the kid was this tall now, and two, it shouldn’t surprise him, the kid has always been very clumsy.) “Where’s the fire Innie-ah?” Chan asked as he saw the slightly panicked look on the younger’s face. “Channie-Hyung, there you are!” Jeongin told him. “Felix-Hyung sent me to go get you, Jisung-Hyung is asking for you, Felix-Hyung thinks that he might be on the verge of another anxiety attack.” The maknae told him. 

Chan couldn’t help but to sigh a little bit at that. He really hoped that they could just get Jisung home, get some food into him, and put him to bed to rest. But he knew that there was a good chance that Minho being in the hospital was going to mess with him for the rest of the day. “Okay, I was heading to come check on you guys anyway.” Chan told him. He could still see how worried and upset the maknae looked. He knew that even though their youngest wasn’t really that fond of skinship, and affection, that he loved all of them and he hated to see anyone of them suffer even the tiniest little bit. “Hey, why don’t you go and find Seungmin-ah.” Chan told him, “He was in the kitchen last time I checked and he was thinking about ordering out for dinner tonight, why don’t you go help him.”Chan told him. Jeongin nodded mutely and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Not even two minutes later, Chan quietly cracked open the door and poked his head into the room. He saw Felix and Jisung curled up on the slightly elder’s bed. Felix was still awake and was holding the omega to his chest. And from a distance you would probably think that Jisung was asleep or something. But Chan knew better than that. And he could make out the slight tremors that wracked Jisung’s body. At that moment Felix turned his head and spotted him at the threshold. He gave the elder, a small, sad and tired smile, and motioned his head to indicate for him to come in. Chan just nodded his head and opened the door wider so he could walk into the room.  


As Chan made his way into the room and to the other side of the bed to where he was closest to Jisung, Felix was trying to get the other’s attention. “Hey JiJi, come on, Channie-Hyung’s here, isn’t that what you wanted.” Felix said softly as Chan sat down at the edge of the bed. “Hey Hannie.” Chan said softly as he reached out to rub the other’s head. It was no more than 60 seconds later that he had an arm full of omega. The younger had switched from where he was wrapped up in Felix’s arms, and was now latched onto the elder. Chan didn’t even let it phase him. He just let Jisung cling onto him, and cry it out. He sat there with Jisung for about 10 minutes and rubbed his back and tried to get him to calm down some so that he could breathe. “Careful Jisung-ah, you have to calm down okay, mate?” Chan said. “All of this stress isn’t good for you or the baby.” He told him. “It’s okay, baby, it’s okay.” He soothed. 

Eventually, Jisung was able to calm down and stop crying. He still wasn’t too keen on letting Chan go though. So that’s how the alpha ended up under the covers cuddled up with Felix and Jisung, the latter being in the middle of them. Even though he was a lot calmer than either of them had seen him all day, it was still very easy for both beta and alpha to see that the omega was still upset and lost in his own head. “What’s going on inside that head of yours?” Chan asked softly as he brushed back some of Jisung’s hair behind his ear. Jisung just shook his head and then proceeded to bury it under his chin. “Hey nope, we’re not doing this.” Felix said as he flicked the omega on the back of the ear, and pulled him out from underneath the alpha’s chin. “Hyung asked you a question, and don’t play dumb, we know that there’s something wrong.” Felix told him. “You know that you can talk to us Hannie, right?” Felix asked him. Jisung just nodded his head at them. 

“I know.” Jisung said softly. “It’s just that I’m overwhelmed at the moment.” He told them. “ So much has happened today and I don’t even know what’s going on anymore.” Jisung told them. “I’m worried to death about Minho-Hyung, I know that it’s only a sprain, but I can’t help but think what if it wasn’t?” He said. “What if he had broken something and was never able to dance again?” He asked them. “I know Hyung wants to be a vet, but he loves dancing, and I know how much it would kill him inside if he could never dance again.” He said. “And then there’s the fact that I’m pregnant. I'm pregnant.” Jisung said. “Me, who can barely take care of themselves, let alone another living thing. And I know that I have options and everything, but I really do want to keep this baby.” Jisung told them. “I had thought about getting an abortion and adoption in the hospital, but every time I thought about it I just got sick to my stomach.” Jisung told them. “I couldn't do it.” 

“Thank you for telling us Hannie.” Chan said after Jisung had his long rant. “And neither Felix or I are mad at you right?” He asked looking right at Felix. The younger Aussie just nodded his head in agreement. “See, we’re not mad, we just don’t want you to bottle everything up when you have all of us here to listen.” Chan told him. “We’re your friends, your family, we care about you Sungie, we just want you to be okay.” He said. Jisung just nodded and borrowed closer into Chan. “Yeah, what Hyung said, I know that this is very scary, but we’re always going to have your back mate.” Felix told him. Jisung sniffled a little bit at that, and both of them thought that they were going to have another crying omega on their hands again. Lucky for them Jisung just laughed, and cuddled up closer to the both of them. “Thank you guys.” He whispered softly. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” Jisung admitted to them. “Probably walk into oncoming traffic.” Felix jokes. That earned him a slap on the arm, but he didn’t care. It finally got a smile on his best friend’s face so he didn’t really care at the moment. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The three of them laid cuddled up in the omega’s bed together for the next 15 minutes or so. No one has said anything for at least the last 10 of those 15 minutes. Then Chan rolled over and broke the silence when he spoke. “Hey Hannie are you hungry, you didn’t eat a whole today?” Chan asked him. Jisung took a couple of seconds to think about it. He had placed his hands on his stomach and started rubbing at it as he thought. Chan watched him do it, and he wasn’t sure if Jisung was doing it consciously or not, but he thought that it was very cute. “I guess so.” Jisung said. “I know that I’m not sick or anything so it’s not like I can just eat the bare minimum until it goes away, that would be a long sucky 9 months.” He told him. “Well, before I came in here I told Minnie and Innie to go order dinner, I don’t know if they did that or not, but do you want to go see what they came up with?” Chan asked him. “If they haven’t ordered anything then you could probably convince them to.” He told him. He saw the way that the omega’s eyes lit up at that. “Does that mean I can get cheesecake?” The younger one asked him. And Felix just laughed at him. “If you think you can stomach it yeah, go for it.” Chan told him.  


The next thing that they knew, Jisung had gotten out of where he was squished between the two of them. He grabbed a couple of blankets off the bed and had wrapped himself in them, and headed off into the kitchen to bug the other beta and omega in the apartment about dinner. (Well, it looked more like he was waddling, but Chan didn’t want to mention that out loud for fear of his testicals, or his sanity. He wasn't sure which one.) When Jisung was gone, Chan just ended up face planting on his stomach and letting out a long sigh. He was just so ready for this day to be over with. His ears perked up a bit though when he heard Felix’s laugh float above his ears. Right, he had forgotten that the younger man was still there. 

Picking his head up, Chan turned his head to look at him. God, he doesn’t ever think that he’s since Felix looked so beautiful before. Sure, the younger was still in his sweaty dance clothes from practice, his hair was a mess, and he was bare faced so Chan could see everything freckle on his cheeks. But to him it looked perfect. “What?” Felix’s voice brought him out of his head and back to reality. “Oh, nothing.. Just tired.” Chan told him. He hoped that Felix believed that lie and didn’t think that he was just staring at him like a creep. By the look that Felix was giving him he wasn’t so lucky. “I know that you’re normally tired all the time, but somehow I don’t believe you this time.” Felix told him. Busted. 

“What’s wrong Chris?” Felix asked him all of a sudden. “You know that you can tell me anything right?” He asked him. Chan knew that he was caught between a rock and a hard place. He knew that he couldn’t lie to Felix, especially when he used his real name. “I..I..” Chan started out. He was a lyricist, a writer, song writer, producer, singer, rapper, etc.. Basically anything you could think of he could do or figure out how to do it. But when it comes to Felix it’s just like his whole brain shuts down and his mind goes off to Lala Land. He hated it and no matter what he did he could never get it to stop doing that. And half the time that this stuff happens his mouth just blurts out whatever comes to mind first. Like now for example when he does this. “ I love you!” Chan blurted out. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Felix was shocked to say the least. He really didn’t think that his day was going to pan out like this. “What?” He asked Chan. He knew that the elder was tired, he was always tired, that was part of being a workaholic-insomniac who refuses to sleep. But he never thought that he would hear his sleep-idled brain say something like this. And he’s heard him say a lot of weird and bizarre crap come out of his mouth. He can’t lie and say that his heart doesn’t skip a beat at the notion that his long time crush of 3 years loves him too. But he’s not going to get his hopes up and end up getting them squashed like that. Chris was just tired is all, and he had no idea what he’s saying, and he didn't mean what he said, like how it sounds. 

Looking at the elder, Felix knows that he’s embarrassed. He can tell because the tips of his ears turned bright red. Felix knows that this is just a lovely platonic relationship that he’s going to have to live with for the rest of his life. And he was okay with that, even if it hurt a little bit that Chan could never love him, like how Felix loves him. He doesn’t blame him at all, he’s a beta and Chan’s an alpha, it’s just not meant to be. But Felix will do whatever it takes to be able to keep Chan close to him as a friend. Chan was one of his best friends, he loved him, Chan reminded him of home and made him feel safe and loved. He couldn’t lose that, he just couldn’t and besides it would mess up their friend group if he did anything about it and Chan rejected him. 

“I said I love you.” Chan said all of a sudden. The sound of his voice was able to bring Felix back to reality, and out of his own head. He turned back to look at the elder alpha. “You don’t mean that.” Felix said. He saw a look of hurt flash through the elder’s eyes, but as soon as it was there it was gone and it vanished to be replaced by a look of pure determination. “I do.” Chan told him. “I do Felix, I love you, how could you ever think anything different;y?” He asked him. Felix just sighed and shook his head. “I know that you love me Hyung..” Felix said. “But you don’t love me like I want you to Chris.” He told him. “You see all of us as slightly older versions of Lucas and while that’s fine that you think of all of us as brothers, as family, that’s perfectly fine with me.” Felix told him. “I love you Christopher Bang, and more than just platonically, but I know that it’s never going to amount to more than this, and I’m okay with that.” Felix told him. “I love you, but I value our friendship more and I don’t want to lose that.” Felix admitted. “So now, Hyung you don’t love me.” Felix finally told him with a tone of determination in his voice. 

“You’re wrong.” Was all that Chan could say. He shook his head at Felix and reached over and cupped the younger’s face in his hands. “Now I’ll admit that I didn’t fall in love with you at first sight, but I can tell you wholeheartedly that I love you.” Chan said. “This isn’t a joke, or a prank, or something that I”m just saying to make you feel better Felix.” Chan told him. “I love you, you’re one of my best friends, you’re my family, my home, I love you more than words can describe.” He told him. “My mind just gets all foggy and my brain shuts down whenever I’m around you.” Chan told him. “And I should have told you this a long, long time ago, but I was terrified of running our friendship and losing you forever.” Chan confessed to him. “I can’t lose you Felix Lee, I just can’t.” 

The two of them just sat there on the bed and stared at one another for the next couple of minutes. Chan still had Felix’s face in his hands and he wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon. “You really mean it?” Felix asked in a light soft voice. He sounded uncertain, scared even, Chan didn’t want him to feel like that. He didn’t even hesitate in his answer. “Yes, I really mean it, I love you Felix.” Chan told him. Felix just looked at him for a minute. Chan could see that he was trying to blink back tears but didn’t say anything about it. “I love you too Chris.” He told him. “What now?” Felix asked him. Chan just smiled at him and laughed. “Well, normally this is the part where the couple kisses in the movies.” He told him. “Well, I guess that we better follow movie logic then.” Felix said. “Of but of course.” Chan agreed. “Can I kiss you Felix?” He asked him. “Do you even have to ask me that?” He questioned back. “Just wanted to make sure.” Chan told him, and then leaned in for the kiss. 

And that my friends is just a day in the life of the parent friends. And they all lived happily ever after. The End, at least for this one.  



End file.
